Waiting for This Moment
by leah-chan
Summary: Hermione's having nightmares and Ginny comforts her. SLASH! Hermione/Ginny!


SLASH! SLASH! FLAME IF YOU WANT TO - BUT DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!  
  
I finally did it! I finally practiced what I preach and wrote a Ginny/Hermione fic! I'm so proud of it, too! There are _very_ few fics out there that actually explore this couple, and I think it's a damned shame... There's just something innocent and adorable about the two... But I'm rambling now... _ Oh well, I'll finish one of these thoughts some day.  
  
  
Waiting for this moment  
  
-Blackbird singing in the dead of night-  
-Take these broken wings and learn to fly-  
-All your life-  
-You were only waiting for this moment to arise-  
  
-Blackbird singing in the dead of night-  
-Take these sunken eyes and learn to see-  
-All your life-  
-You were only waiting for this moment to be free-  
  
-Blackbird fly - Blackbird fly-  
-Into the light of the dark black night-  
  
("Blackbird" - lyrics and music by John Lennon and Paul McCartney)  
  
Hermione woke with a start. Nightmare, she concluded. The same one she had been having all year. Death Eaters all around, her house reduced to nothing but cinders and ash, and her parents - she shuddered at the horrible images that still were still burned on the back of her eyelids. Carefully, so as not to wake her roommates up, she began to sob into her pillow.  
  
Her isolation was broken, however, by a quiet rustle of fabric that sent the pale moonlight in through the curtains of her four-poster. Added pressure on her mattress and the creaking of ancient springs alerted her to another presence within in confines of the velvet hangings. She sniffed pitifully as the intruder closed the drapes once more, blocking out all light.  
  
"Who's there?" Hermione whispered to the black emptiness before her.  
  
"It's me. Ginny." The other girl responded softly.  
  
"What are you doing up at this hour?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question, you know." The voiced bubbled with barely contained laughter. "I was coming back from the bathroom when I heard - Mum always said I had excellent hearing - I mean, I heard you all the way out in the hallway and the door was closed and everything..." She stopped, and even in the dark, Hermione could tell she was blushing. "I thought you could use someone to talk to. It helps... Mum always makes me cocoa and we talk after I... I should really let you speak now, shouldn't I?" She quieted as Hermione giggled as gently as possible.  
  
"Thanks." She began, talking to her unseen friend. "It's just - all year, I've been having this dream... Well, being Muggle-born and everything, I'm in a great deal of danger with You-Know-Who on the rise." She stopped, Dumbledore had told all of the students at the welcoming banquet that year - but she was still uncertain about how Ginny felt on the whole issue. She had, Hermione reminded herself, experienced He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named first-hand.  
  
"Oh Hermione! I had forgotten... I hope nothing... Oh bloody... You know, I'm going to be able to finish these sentences someday." Hermione laughed again, in spite of the tears that were still edging their way down her cheeks. There was just something about Ginny that calmed her jangling nerves.  
  
"I guess I'm just worried about the whole thing. I keep pushing back my fears, pretending like nothing's wrong and the like, and it all comes out when I'm asleep. It _is_ somewhat silly, letting myself get all worked up over something that isn't real. Not to mention losing sleep when I've got exams coming up!" It was a natural enough transition for the brunette to tie her personal life back to school that Ginny though nothing of it.  
  
"Hermione, as your newly self-appointed caretaker, I, Ginny Weasley, declare that we need to get your mind off of this right now." And, with cat-like accuracy, Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her off the bed, out of the curtains, and onto her feet.  
  
"What are you-" Hermione protested as she felt her cloak being thrust into her arms and slippers shoved onto her feet.  
  
"First rule of Project Ginny - no questions." Ginny smiled mischievously (as only a Weasley can do correctly) and continued to drag Hermione after her, only stopping briefly to dart into her room and grab her own cloak.  
  
Soon the girls were out the Fat Lady, through the hallways, and out onto the grounds. It was cold, being mid-November, and the cold air whipped at their faces as they dashed across the expansive grounds that lay in front of Hogwarts. They made it to the pond and beyond in record time, adrenaline pumping through their systems, as Ginny finally allowed the other girl to come to a stop.  
  
It appeared to be a sunken garden, of sorts. All the flowers that grew there were glowing in the moonlight as if they were emitting their own light, and, indeed, upon closer inspection, they were.  
  
"Wow..." Hermione gasped slightly as the wind began to pick up and toy with the blossoms.  
  
"Lupeniums." Ginny smiled, gesturing to a light blue flower that was throwing an eerie light on the girl's pale freckled face. "They absorb the sun's rays during the day and give them off at night when they bloom. I found this place my first year... It's kind of my secret." She blushed again.  
  
"It's beautiful." The pale blues, purples, pinks, and greens swayed in the breeze, giving the garden the appearance of an earth-bound aurora borealis. "I... Thank you Ginny."  
  
"No, really, thank you." Ginny responded quietly as she picked out a purple flower from a cluster at her feet. "You're the only real friend I have. The people in my grade are still afraid of me because of what happened first year, and all Harry or Ron see me as is an annoying little girl. And Neville..." She broke off, chuckling slightly, "He liked me on the rebound of his crush on you." She turned slightly more pink as she extended the flower in her and out to Hermione, who accepted it gracefully.  
  
"I - I don't know what to say..." She confessed truthfully. Her heart was racing again, but she doubted that it was still from the run to get there. She had heard things like that before, but only in a hard-to-understand Bulgarian accent - and it had barely affected her at the time. So why was she all speechless and fluttery now?  
  
She looked up again into the eyed of the younger girl in front of her and something deep down inside of her clicked gently into place.  
  
"Ginny, I -" she started, only to be silenced by the girl in question making a step towards her.  
  
"Shhh... Just listen to the night air." She insisted, putting her finger over Hermione's lips as she tucked another glowing flower into Hermione's bushy brown hair. Finally, something in Ginny Weasley's life was going perfectly, and she was not about to let words disrupt the moment.  
  
There, in that instant, Hermione decided for the first time in her life that words were unnecessary as she leaned forward and kissed the other girl under the canopy of the stars. 


End file.
